


Positive

by insanevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts, jerome being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanevaleska/pseuds/insanevaleska
Summary: When Jerome was killed by Theo Galavan, everyone was shocked and thankful. Everyone but Y/N, who was left alone with a positive surprise.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'd really, really love some prompts or requests from anyone who reads this. I'll literally write anything you asked me to (unless it's extremely graphic or triggering, or has nothing to do with Gotham characters). Requests for Jerome x reader are preferred, but I'll write any Gotham pairing to be honest. Please comment if you have one! Enjoy :)

It was so cold, so empty, without Jerome. Like black is the absence of all colour, your mood now was black – an absence of all colour and all joy. Jerome was gone. He wasn't coming back. Stabbed in the neck. The blood pouring out. An uneasy, yet signature grin on his face. The life slipping from his eyes. Fuck.

Every second of your life now, the scene flicked through your mind, hazy by the tears that formed in your eyes at the time, but are nowhere to be seen now. You had cried too much to have any tears left. Now it's just black – an absence of all feeling.

The only positive thing in your life was the pregnancy test that you held tight in your fingers.

Staring at it in shock and despair, tears filled your eyes for the first time in weeks. You were pregnant. Pregnant with Jerome's baby. It had to be his, there was no chance of it being anyone else's.

He always wanted to leave something on this earth, though he probably imagined it being non-human. He got what he always wanted. He got his legacy. He got his legacy and he'll never even know about it.

Shaking, you just kept staring at the double lines that gawked back at you tauntingly, like a final 'fuck you' from the world. For a fleeting second, you glanced towards the pistol that lay on your bedside for safety reasons, contemplating just pulling the trigger on yourself and being with Jerome forever...

No. No way. You have a Goddamn baby growing in you, that's not an option. No. You're having the baby, whatever happens after that is out of your control.

Sighing, you crawled into bed and gripped the covers close to your shaking body, sobbing quietly, completely and utterly unsure what to do with yourself and, more importantly, with the baby. Exhausted, you closed your heavy eyes and let sleep consume you, silently wishing it to consume you entirely, to never spit you back out in the morning.

A year later, and a slither of light had soaked into your pit of darkness. Your beautiful son, Riley, had been born just three months ago and he had saved you. He brought a happy burst of illumination into your absence of light. He brought back the happiness that had died with his father.

Jerome. God, he looked so much like Jerome. Riley had bright sparks of red hair spurting from his head and a beautiful explosion of freckles covering his glowing, pale face. He had your Y/E/C eyes, and your plump rosy lips, but other than that, he was all Jerome. It stung. It stung, because he was a constant reminder of the red-headed boy you loved so dearly. But, you stuck it out for him, because he was yours. He was yours and he always would be, he'd never leave.

Only days after this, you arrived home from the store, it was late evening, and Riley was asleep in your arms as you fell onto the sofa, breathing in the scent of your apartment. Looking down at the boy, you ran your fingers through his hair, a thousand memories flooding back in one. You remembered running your fingers through Jerome's hair when he was stressed, or sad, or just wanted you to. He loved it. It made him feel loved and cared for.

Looking now at Riley's face, you imagined Jerome sitting next to you, his arm tight around you shoulders and his other arm wrapped around Riley, holding both of you in a tight embrace. A choked sob left your mouth as you stifled it with you hand, not wanting to wake your son.

A notification popped up on your phone unexpectedly. It was a text from Barbara.

"Y/N, darling, turn on the TV. Any station. It's everywhere. I love you."

A rock dropped into your stomach with a painful thud as you read the text. You immediately assumed the worse. Who'd died?

However, it was exactly the opposite.

Flicking on the TV, you completely tensed up as you saw the all-too-familiar ginger on your TV screen, speaking directly to the camera. Along the top and bottom read; BREAKING NEWS - FORMER ARKHAM ASYLUM INMATE AND MASS MURDERER JEROME VALESKA IS ALIVE.

In that moment, despite all of your maternal instincts, you swear you could've dropped Riley. Jerome was back. He was actually back. His face was different, it had a bloody lining of what looked like staples around the perimeter, and his lips were stretched into a gory smile. However, he still looked as gorgeous as he had when he was alive. Fuck. He is alive.

Bringing Riley into a much tighter embrace, you couldn't help the tears that flowed down your cheeks, and, even more worryingly, the wide smile that spread across your lips. Though, it faltered for a moment when you heard your name from his newly gruff voice,

"And Y/N, my beautiful dollface, I don't know if you're watching this, baby, or where you are, but, I'm gonna find you. I have to. I gotta have you again, no matter what. I don't care if you've moved on, or if you're married with children. You're mine, darling, always will be. HOWEVER! I gotta go, I've got a lot of terrorising to do."

With a grand cackle and a salute to the camera, Jerome stepped back and lit a match, striking it against a long wire and it was only then that you realised he was standing in front of an obscene amount of explosives and a person. Suddenly, it cut off and you felt an odd emptiness in your soul. The power was out. Shit.

Reliving it over in your head, you remembered what he had said, how you're his and you always will be, how even if you'd found someone else, he'd win you back. An odd explosion of happiness filled your heart suddenly and you soaked in the situation. Jerome Valeska was alive. He was alive and he wanted you. He was alive, and he didn't know he had a child.

"I see I was right," A rough voice grunted from behind the sofa, you snapped your head around to see exactly who you'd hoped.

"Jerome..."

"Who's is it?" He asked without a second to let you speak.

"Jerome, I-"

"Who's is it, Y/N?" He shouted, his anger definitely getting the better of him as he stared at you with the baby in your arms. He joked about you moving on and having children, but he didn't believe for a second that it would be true.

"Jerome," You whispered again, a dark expression on your face as your heart hurt. This wasn't how it was meant to happen. This wasn't how you were meant to greet him, "He's yours."

The silence that followed was too long. Way too long. If you couldn't see him, you would've thought he'd left. But no, he just stood there staring at the pair of you in shock. Suddenly, he stepped forward towards you, his movements cautious and gentle.

"C-Can I hold him?" His voice sounded so soft, so little as his eyes stuck to the infant that lay asleep in your arms. You nodded, tears of happiness threatening to fall.

Smiling softly, Jerome held his arms out and you slowly rested Riley in them, watching intently as Jerome gently held him to his chest, his eyes still not moving from the boy's face.

"He looks like me," Jerome's voice was small again as he stared in awe at his son. His son. He had a son. He was a dad. He couldn't believe it. He was so happy.

"He has my eyes, but pretty much everything else is you," You spoke quietly as well, almost frightened to break the gentle atmosphere that hung in the air.

Bringing his eyes from Riley to you, Jerome smiled the most genuine smile you'd ever seen. Lifting his arm from under Riley, he held it out for you to come to him. You did. Without hesitation.

Falling into his arms, you hugged him so tightly it almost winded him. He smelt rough, but still had his signature cinnamon-like scent.

"I missed you, J, I missed you so much," You sobbed into his chest as he held you tighter, his harsh lips pressed into your hair as he closed his eyes, fighting back the tear that threatened to slip down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, doll, I'm so sorry," He replied gruffly, holding both his girlfriend and his son in his arms so tightly, savouring the moment as though it was his last.

You stood there for what felt like hours, before Riley's cry broke the silence, causing you both to start laughing after you noticed that you both had puffy red eyes and tear stains.

"It's your turn," You whispered with a smile, chuckling quietly as he smiled back at you.

It took a year, and two beautiful red-headed boys, but that absence of light had finally been eradicated, as though someone just pulled back the curtains of a dark room. Your life was now full of colour, and of feeling. Jerome was back, and there was more than one positive thing in your life.

There were now two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
